The story of Love
by awesomebri66
Summary: Kim is a princess who goes through struggles of being royalty. Follow the gang plus Grace and Julie go through Kidnaps, broken hearts, and wars. KICK, JACE, MILLIE.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter** 1 New guard**

**I do not own kickin it :(**

_**This story takes place in the Medieval times where there was Kings and**_** Queens.**

Princess Kimberly's POV

"SAMANTHA GIVE ME MY CROWN BACK!" I yelled at my sister. She was only a year younger than me but she is a belt higher than me. Let me explain.

I am Princess Kimberly, Or Kim, Of the kingdom of Seaford. I am the oldest of three. I am 17. My sister, Princess Samantha, Or Sam is 16. We have a younger brother who is 14. He is Prince Jordan. Sam is a 3rd degree black belt and I'm a 2nd. Jordan is only a brown belt. Right now we are in the library waiting for our teacher. It's funny our teacher is the same age as me. His name is Milton. He is the smartest male in the kingdom. Julie is the smartest female. Julie teaches our brother.

Our parents are King Chuck and Queen Emerald. Our father has black hair and doe brown eyes. Our mother has blond hair and green eyes. Hence the name Emerald. Her eyes are so green its amazing. I have blond hair and doe brown eyes. Sam has brown hair and really green eyes like my mother. Jordan has brown hair and brown eyes. We are basically a mixture of our parents.

Our parents thought we needed some self defense so we have done karate since we were little. I know how to use a sword, Sam knows how to use a bow and arrow, and Jordan knows how to use a spear. Rudy is the one who trains us and the guards. He is the funniest little man you will ever meet.

Jerry is the main chef. He can cook very well. He is also very funny. Grace is my BFF and is also the Royal tailor. She has made some beautiful dresses for my sis and I. Anyway back to me.

"SAMANTHA PLEASEEE GIVE ME MY CROWN!" I was getting mad. "Jeez Kimmy take a chill pill." She said as she handed me my crown. "Im sorry it's just that i didn't get any sleep last night." "What happened?" "All i heard was the guards training!" "I'm going to yell at Rudy for that." "HEY, did you hear about the new guard? I hear he is very handsome, and you need a husband." She had that devilish look in her eyes. "You know i want to find my own love. Not have you set me up on dates, and anyway you are going to need a husband one day so back off." "Wo Rawr. Where is Milton?" "Don't know. You wanna go get some lunch?" "Yes I'm starved!"

We made our way down one of the many halls of the castle. We walked into the kitchen to see Jerry hitting on Grace. "Oh no not again." Sam whispered to me. "How much longer do you think it will take her to slap him" As soon as Sam said that Grace slapped him. We laughed. Jerry always had a crush on Grace and Grace likes him back but she says it's complicated, whatever that means.

"Princess' how are you two this fine afternoon?" Jerry asked after Grace left. "So what can i get you, Princess Kimberly and Princess Samantha?" He said without giving us time to answer. "Can i have a Yellow apple? Please?" Sam asked. "And can i have a red apple?" I asked. "That's all you guys want?" He asked. "Yes. It's almost time for dinner." Sam answered before me. "Okay coming right up. "Did you girls hear about the new guard?" He asked. "Yes." Sam and i said together.

"KIMBERLY, SAMANTHA, JORDAN CAN YOU COME TO THE DINNING ROOM PLEASE?" Yelled our mother.

We made our way to the dinning room. "Yes mother, father." I said. "Children as you know we try to make this kingdom as safe as possible, but where there is light there is always darkness. Your mother and i have decided it is best for you children to have a body guard. Sir Jackson can you please come out?" My father said.

Sir Jackson came out and i froze. I think i am in love.

JACK"S POV

I walked out and saw the most beautiful woman i have ever seen. Her name is Princess Kimberly. I have heard that her and her sister are really pretty. Boy were they right. I think i am in love.

"Children this is Sir Jackson." The King said. "Um you can call me Sir Jack, My Highness." I said. "Well i guess your much like my children. Kimberly likes to be called Kim, Samantha likes to be called Sam, and Jordan likes to be called Jor." The Queen said. I just smiled. "Okay kids time for your lesson with Rudy." The Queen said. "Yes Mother." All three said. "Sir Jackson I expect you to watch my children at all time, but mostly Kimberly. She's getting older and i worry for her." The King whispered to me. "Yes sir." I followed the trio to the back of the castle and saw a dojo. The sign said Bobby Wassibe Dojo. Nice.

I couldn't store staring at Princess Kim. She and her sister were both very gorgeous but Kimberly was more my style. The girls looked like twins, But everyone knew their ages.

"So…um Jack how old are you?" Sam asked me. "I am 17." She and Kim looked at each other and Sam winked at Kim. Kim just shot daggers at her. Sam laughed. "Do you have a girlfriend?" Jordan asked. "No, but i like a girl and i barley now her." It was true i knew nothing about Kim. Sam looked at her sister once again and smirked. The two girls seemed to be close siblings. "What about you guys any boyfriends i need to scare off?" I said looking at the girls. "Well we only know the people in the castle. We have never been allowed to go to the village." Kim said. "Well accept for Sam. When she was 9 she hid in a carriage that was leaving the Castle. She was always a mischievous child. She hid under a blanket on the horse. She was small too so no one noticed her. She got to see what normal people did. She went into shops and talked to people. Nobody knew who she was because she left her tiara in her room. She played games with kids and played with animals. Our parents went crazy looking for her. I was the only one who knew where she went and she made me promise to not tell anyone. She said she would be home before dark. Which she was. She snuck back into the castle and she said she fell asleep in the garden underneath a tree." Kim said. "Well i guess i have to pay careful attention to you little Miss." I said while poking Sam's nose. "HEY IM NOT LITTLE. I'm only a year younger than you. Im 16, not three." She yelled. "I put my hand on my side to feel for my sword only i didn't feel it. "Where's my sword." I asked. "Looking for this?" Sam said. "Yes now give it back." I went to grab it. She took the sword out of the case and did some incredible moves with it. "Sam where did you learn to do that?" I asked "Kimmy taught me because i taught her how to use a bow and arrow." She replied while walking into the dojo.

* * *

Training went by fast. I am a third degree black belt. I figured out so is Sam and Kim is a 2nd degree black belt. Looked to me like i have some competition.

I walked Jordan to his room first. "Night Dude." i said. "Night Bro." He said back. I next walked Sam to her room which was next to Jordan's and Kim's. "Night Jackson and Kimberly. Since you will be staying in her room to "watch" her please don't get her pregnant." She said. Kim and i both blushed. "My work here is done." She said and walked into her room. "Well she is very forward isn't she?" I asked Kim. "You have no idea." Kim replied walking into her room. I stood at the door awkwardly. "You can sit in the chair in the corner. Im going to get my night gown on." With that she walked into the bathroom with a night gown in her hand. I sat in the chair and looked around her huge room. It had a dresser, a walk in closet, a dest, a table for tea i suppose, a bed, and a bathroom. I walked out onto her balcony. I could see the whole village from here. "Night Jackson, i mean Jack." She replied getting into bed. "Night Kimmy." I don't know why i called her that. It just felt right.

**What do you think? REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2 Magic

**Chapter 2 Magic**

**I do not own Kickin' it **

**Kim's POV**

_Mother always said Magic always comes with a price. I always told her that magic isn't real. Boy was i wrong. _

_You know what they say? Mother knows best._

* * *

_BOOM….BOOM…..BOOM._

"AHHHH!" I woke up screaming. "KIM!" Jack ran to my side. "Are you okay?" He asked concerned. "Yes i am just scared of thunder and lighting." I said. It was raining outside with thunder and lighting. "May i ask why?" He asked. "It's a long story." "I have time." "okay.."

_**Flashback**_

_"MOMMY!" Yelled a 5 year old Kim. "Kimmy please be quiet your sister and brother are sleeping." Said my mother quietly. "Oh…Why do they sleep so much?" "Kim dear they are only 4 and 2. They need rest to become strong." Said mother. "Kimberly?" "Yes?" "Can you run to the forest and get some flowers? The blue ones." "Yes mommy." I walked out the back door. I left through the secrete passage way through the castle Protecter wall. I call it the wall in the way of my freedom. This wall is what protects us from the dangers of the outside world. My father always says that. I walked into the forest and looked at the sky. It looked like it was going to rain. I didn't think much about that. I saw a rabbit and followed it. "Come here little bunny!" I followed it deep into the forest. I looked back and i could not see the forest. "Mommy? Daddy?" I yelled out. "Sammy? Jordan?" I called out. It started to rain. I cried. I hid in an old stump. It was dry. It was thunder and lighting. I was so scared. I started screaming. I thought it was the end for me. Until, my father found me. _

_**Flashback Over**_

"Oh sorry for asking." Jack said looking down. "No it's okay. Do you wanna play 20 questions to you know get to know each other better since we will be spending a lot of time together?" "Ya that's a good idea." "He said looking up. "You first." I said.

"Number 1: What is your full name?" -Jack

Kimberly Ann Crawford. -Kim

Number 2: How old are you? -kim

18 -Jack

"Wow really I'm 17!" I said happily. "Kim your a princess, no THE Princess everyone knows your name." Jack said. "What ever."

Number 3: How would you describe a perfect date?" -jack

"I like this question. Um OOOOOHHH in a meadow with a waterfall and it has to be a picnic." -Kim

Number 4: How would you describe me? -Kim

"An amazing girl who is drop dead gorgeous. A woman with a lot of spunk who is no afraid to kick your butt." -jack "Thank you Jack." "It's true my Princess." I blushed.

Number 5: Have you ever had your first kiss? If so with who?" -Jack

"Promise not to laugh!" "Okay i promise." "I've….Never had my first kiss." "Well there is nothing to be ashamed of because i haven't had my first kiss yet either." Jack said.

Number 6: What is the first thing you notice about people? -kim

"Their eyes. You can always tell what a person is thinking or feeling when you look into their eyes." Jack said. "Well look into mine and see what I'm feeling." I said with confidence. He shifted so he was staring into my eyes. "I see….Your feeling happy, Brave, and….In love" Jack said. "but….Oh my i think i know with who." "Who?" Jack said. I can't tell him its him. What if he doesn't love me back? "I won't tell." "Fine your turn." He replied sadly.

Number 7: Who's your favorite sibling? -Jack

Easy Sam. We tell each other everything. -kim

Number 8: How many family members do you have and name and describe them. -Kim.

"First my father, Jackson II, He gives great advice and is a hard worker. My mother, Abigail or Abby, is a smart and funny. My oldest sister, Charlotte or Charlie, is super pretty and is very sweet. My older brother, Jonah, is a great person and is awesome with the ladies. Then their's me. Then the youngest Brewer is my little sister, Lillian or Lily. She is the funniest little girl i have ever met." Jack said.

"Wo that's a lot of people." "Ya he wanna" He started. "KIMBERLY, JACKSON PLEASE COME TO THE BALL ROOM!" My sister yelled through the door. "Ugggg I hate the ball room. Watch we are going to have a ball for some stupid thing my parents did." I said as i went to put on a dress. I settled for the dress that matched Sam's eyes. It was a strapless green dress that just hits the floor. I changed quick and walked to the door. "Coming Jack?" "Yes…Kim you look…Wow." He said staring into my eyes. "Thanks Jackie." We walked to the ball room.

I saw my Mother, Father, Sister, and Brother all in the huge room.

"Kimberly we are having a ball. We need you to find a husband. We know you wan to find you own love so a lot of boys your age will be here." My mother started. "What if I've already found love?" "That's wonderful! With whom are you in love with?" My Mother said. "Um..Can i tell you in private?" "Yes follow me." I followed Her to the hall way." "Mother I'm in love with Sir Jackson." I said with confidence. "Sweetheart that's….Great." She said with a happy spirt. "REALLY!?" "Yes and you have my blessing." "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I hugged her. "But we are still having a ball and remember i want grandchildren." "MOM….Okay. Don't tell anyone i love Jack i want to tell him." "FINE."

We walked back into the room. "Where's Sam?" My mother asked. "We thought she was with you?" My father said. "She left saying she felt dizzy." Jack said. We heard a scream from a horror story.

_**…To be continued…...**_

_REVIEWWWWWWWWW___


End file.
